Big Time Crush
by JennyDon'tBeHasty
Summary: My first ever BTR fanfic. Kogan. Rated T for mild sexual refrences. Don't like homosexuality? Don't read. Love is a beautiful thing, who cares if their gay! Please R&R! i will be eternally grateful :D


"You've only been in love with him for hmmmm..." He paused, implying sarcastic thinking, with a stupid look on his face "FOREVER!" He then practically shouted.  
>"Keep your voice down, idiot."<br>"Ugh, whatever. They all know you're gay."  
>"Yeah, but it's only you that knows I like Logan."<br>"Like is a bit of an understatement. When did you know you loved him?" James, for once, wasn't being nosey, just curious.  
>"That day we were all mucking about at the beach and wrote Big Time Rush. It was pretty much like running into a brick wall, but landing on a rainbow."<br>"See dude, its phrases like that that made you fall out the closet and land on your face."  
>Kendall showed his ridiculously tall, pretty friend his middle finger.<br>"Well you said it was the day we wrote big time rush yeah? What's the first line, that if I remember right, you wrote?"  
>"Make it count-"<br>"Exactly, go tell the nerd how you feel."  
>"I do believe it was followed by play it straight?"<br>"Pfft, who came up with that?"  
>"Me?" Kendall stated.<br>"Well what do you know! I like Logan's bit though 'don't look back don't hesitate.' Get up off you're ass, gimme those cheetos, and go fuck the smart one so hard he won't be able to walk for a week."  
>"We've got a concert tomorrow night."<br>"Go fuck the smart one so hard he won't be able to walk for a day." James corrected.  
>"Hmm." He stood up, threw the cheetos at James and walked into his and Logan's shared room.<br>"Hey, I've been wanting to talk to you," Kendall was surprised to hear Logan's voice as soon as he walked in, "I want to talk to you about something? But I don't really know how to start, so don't get angry or offended or anything, but I'm gonna be blunt." Logan continued. "How did you know you were gay?"  
>"Haha, that's actually a rather interesting story" Kendall thought back to the beach, he'd known before that that he was gay, he'd never been interested in girls, but Logan was his first serious crush, "what makes you ask?"<br>"Well, I don't know, but I think I might be gay too..." Kendall felt his heart physically soar, then drop.  
>"But Camille?..." He asked<br>"Yeah she's great, but recently I've found myself thinking about this guy and not about her..." He trailed off as he turned pink.  
>"Have you told the guy?" Kendall asked<br>"I can't, you see he's one of my best friends," Logan said, then mumbled just loud enough to hear and no more, "and sitting right in front of me."  
>"Logan, please tell me I heard that right before I go and do something stupid and embarrassing like kiss you."<br>"Heard what? I didn't say anything," the boy was quiet and shy.  
>Kendall stood up and took Logan's cheeks in his hands and kissed him.<br>Their lips melted together. It was perfect. More perfect than Kendall had ever imagined. Logan let out a moan of pleasure as Kendall swiped his bottom lip, asking entry into his mouth, which was immediately granted. They fought for dominance, and Logan quickly won. Kendall felt his cock twitch ever so slightly. Logan then pulled away leaving the two searching for oxygen.  
>"Wow." Logan said.<br>"I know," kendall's voice was still rough, he hadn't quite caught his breath.  
>Logan had just started kissing him again when Katie barged in.<br>"Kendall mom wants- Oh my god! Am I seeing things?"  
>The two boys sat bolt upright, turning bright red.<br>"Katie, please, don't tell anyone," Kendall begged, then looking at Logan added, "not yet anyway."  
>"Guys, everyone knows. You ladies have been dancing around this in your little pink ballet shoes for months. I'm just saying it took you long enough."<br>She left the room and shut the door.  
>The boys just laughed, they looked at each other. Both head-over-heels in love. Both craving each other. Both ready to take on life together.<p>

_**(Authuor's notes: **__**So, did you like it? That was my first ever BTR fanfic :) Please Review! **Jennifer)_


End file.
